The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Jumbo.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in de Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Spathiphyllum cultivars with dense growth habit and attractive leaf and spathe coloration and form.
The new cultivar originated from a cross by the Inventor between the Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar Ceres, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,844, and an unnamed selection of Spathiphyllum cochlerispathum as the male or pollen parent. The cultivar Jumbo was discovered and selected by the Inventor in April, 1995 as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in de Kwakel, The Netherlands.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in de Kwakel, The Netherlands, the following differences between the new Spathiphyllum and the female parent, the cultivar Ceres, have been observed:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum are larger than plants of the cultivar Ceres.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum are not as freely branching as plants of the cultivar Ceres.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum are lighter green and more oval-shaped than leaves of plants of the cultivar Ceres.
4. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum have larger but fewer inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Ceres.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in de Kwakel, The Netherlands, the following differences between the new Spathiphyllum and the male parent, an unnamed selection of Spathiphyllum cochlerispathum, have been observed:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum are smaller than plants of the unnamed selection of Spathiphyllum cochlerispathum. 
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum are more freely branching and are denser than plants of the unnamed selection of Spathiphyllum cochlerispathum. 
3. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum are lighter green and more oval-shaped than leaves of plants of the unnamed selection of Spathiphyllum cochlerispathum. 
4 Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum are white whereas spathes of plants of the unnamed selection of Spathiphyllum cochlerispathum are dark green in color.
Asexual propagation by divisions and tissue-culture of the new cultivar at de Kwakel, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Spathiphyllum has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of Jumbo. These characteristics in combination distinguish Jumbo as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Tall, upright plants.
2. Large leaves that are held upright to horizontal to the petiole.
3. Moderate vigor and growth rate.
4. Numerous large white spathes that are positioned above the foliage on strong and erect peduncles.
5. Long-lasting inflorescences.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can be compared to plants of the commercial Spathiphyllum cultivar Sensation (not patented). In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in de Kwakel, The Netherlands, the following differences between the new Spathiphyllum and the cultivar Sensation have been observed:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum are more freely branching and denser than plants of the cultivar Sensation.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum are lighter green than leaves of plants of the cultivar Sensation.
3. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum are brighter white and more oval in shape than spathes of plants of the cultivar Sensation.
4. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum flower earlier than plants of the cultivar Sensation.